Fated
by banygirl03
Summary: After the Cullen's left Bella didn't fall apart. 10 years later she's working for a  publishing company in Dallas and feels incomplete. What happends when her pastappears at her doorstep telling her to fulfill her fate? Will she run or stay?
1. Chapter 1

Fated

Rated M

Pairing: Peter & Bella

Summery: After the Cullen's left Bella didn't fall apart. With the help of her friends and family she graduated from high school, went to college and started working for a publishing company in Dallas. Its been 10 years and somehow Bella feels like theres something missing. What will she do when her past appears at her doorstep telling her its time to fulfill her fate?

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was sitting in my office looking out of the window. Before me lay another script that couldn't hold my attention. I missed good writers. Lately all we published were cheesy romance novels always about the same thing: a woman looking for the love of her life and finding it at the most unexpected place, blah blah blah...

I hated it. When I was freshly out of college I moved to Dallas because I got a job offer from Hearst Publishing Company. One of my professors had send an application to them and they were more than thrilled to have me there.

One of the first books to be published under my production was called 'Fate'. It was about a young man traveling around the whole world to find that one thing that would make him whole. And he knew it only took one sign: a white tulip.

It had been a bestseller. And my first paycheck was more than high. I had been able to by myself a house and still have enough to live easily off of the rest of the money.

After that first publishing it kept going that way. Somehow I had a sense for good books. At the age of 26 they made me Senior Partner of Hearst Publishing Company. For me it turned out to be a curse. The book good worse and I barley published anything. And now 2 years later I was sitting in my office asking myself why I still did this stupid job.

I sighed and looked down at the script again. I marked the page and closed it, grabbing my coat and handbag and walked out of my office.

"Lucy do I have anymore appointments today?" I asked my secretary.

"Uhm just one...Mr. O'Leary called and wanted to talk about the changes you suggested on his book. He seemed very angry."

"Call him and make another appointment for next week. I'm not in the mood to discuss this with him before my weekend. I'll be going home now. I'm not feeling that good." I answered and walked out of the door.

It was the end of September and the weather was still warm but the light breeze could give you chills. I put my coat on and walked to my car.

End of September. It was the day Edward had left me. The day my Dad had went missing. The day I wanted to lay in bed and cry.

Driving home I couldn't help but remember the Cullen's. What we had was beautiful but when they left it somehow broke me. But soon I had found out that this was my chance to...be. I could be myself, reach for my goals and fulfill my dreams. And that I did.

Arriving at home the first thing I noticed was another car. One I hadn't seen. Ever. I parked next to it and slowly walked to my house. This was creepy. My door was unlocked and as I entered the home it was totally silent.

I walked into the living room and found nobody there. But suddenly I could hear noises from the backyard.

What was I supposed to do?

I grabbed on of the fire handles from the fire place, set down my handbag, grabbed my phone and called 911.

"Hello? This is Isabella Swan, 328 Richmond Street, theres someone in my house...I don't know. I saw a car parked outside my house that I didn't know...I can hear noises from the backyard...OK...I'll back out...Ok Thank you..." I hung up grabbed my bag quickly and wanted to walk out of the house.

But when I turned around I bumped into someone.

Emmett...and started to scream.

"Bella...calm down...it me...its Emmett." he said and held his hand up in surrender.

"I know it's you, you stupid jerk!" I started hitting him with the fire handle while he tried to duck away.

"Ow...Bells...that actually hurts a little... stop it!" he laughed

I could hear laughter behind me and when I turned around I could see Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and a stranger standing at the door. Suddenly the handle was removed from my hand and for a moment I felt panic. Why were they here?

And than my front door was kicked open and 5 police office held their guns at the Cullens.

"Dallas Police Department...drop your weapon and we won't shoot." One of them screamed.

I looked up and saw that Emmett still held the fire handle in his hand like he was about to hit me with it.

I turned to look at the officers and noticed that one of them was Marty, my neighbor.

"Hey Marty..its OK. I know them..."

"Bella please..."

"No no its alright it was false alarm. Emmett drop the handle" he let it fall to the ground and lifted his hands.

I tried to get up but my knees were still kind of shaky so I almost fell.

Emmett reacted instantly and wrapped his arm around my middle and than it happened. On of the officers shot and instead of hitting Emmett he hit my arm. The bullet just grazed me but it still hurt like hell.

Suddenly the stranger was hovering over me, pushing Emmett away and starting checking me for wounds. I looked up at him and wanted to kiss him. What was wrong with me? His hands roamed over my body and pressed against the wound.

I could hear screaming and growling. Marty looked at me and he knew what was going on. He knew my whole story. I looked at him and he nodded.

"Ok guys enough. I called 911 because I didn't knew Emmett had a new car. I forgot they wanted to visit me and for a second I was freaked out ok. Everybody can put they guns down and leave my house please?" I sighed.

"Bella are you sure?" Marty asked concerned. But I knew he knew what was going on. He had to keep up the facade and get the guys out of here.

"Yes sweets...I'm alright. I just forgot I told them were I had the spare keys. I'm a little stressed out lately and I just forgot about it. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. We should drive you to the hospital. We have to let you get checked so we can write a report why this dumb head shot." Marty said.

"No no its OK. I'm fine. Just send me the papers and I'll fill them out."

"OK. Call when you need me."

With that they turned and left. The stranger turned to me and smiled before looking at Carlisle.

"How bad is she hurt?" I could hear the concern and worry ion his voice.

Carlisle came over to me and checked the wound.

"Its not that bad. We have to clean the wound and put a bandage on it."

I turned to look at him and somehow I felt a pull. Something was drawing me to him.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Bella...we are here for a special reason...but before we tell you we have to take care of your arm." Carlisle said.

We went into my bathroom and Carlisle cleaned my wound. The whole time he didn't say a word. And I didn't either.

My white dress was covered in blood and the first thing I did was change into a pair of jeans and a blouse.

When I came downstairs the guys were all sitting on the couch looking up at me.

"Hey!" I smiled unsure.

"Bella please sit down." Jasper said. I said down next to the stranger while he anxiously looked down at me. His appearance was protective and lovingly.

"Bella...this is Peter. Edward has told you about him once."

"Yes I remember."

"Well the reason we are here is not quite simple. Peter is your mate."

"My what?"

"Your mate. You see...when a vampire finds his true soulmate he acts instinctual. His first goal is to keep you save thats why Peter protected you. You two are meant to be together."

I turned around to look at Peter and I was hit with this pull again.

"I don't understand this. How do you know that we are meant to be together?"

"Bella after your birthday when we all left you...Alice had a vision of you and Peter. That is the reason we went away. We had to leave in order for you to find your mate. But it didn't work out. A few weeks ago Alice had a vision of you being lonely and dating random men and than you were stuck in a unhappy marriage knowing something was missing. We knew that you couldn't find Peter on your own anymore because your lifestyle would never cross with his on its own. So we decided it was time to take matters into our own hands. Bella for the last 10 years we watched over you, protected you and made sure everything is alright. We know about Charlie's death and Renee's and Phil's son and how they abandoned you. Bella we were there all the time. And we just couldn't handle the thought of you being stuck in a marriage just because you were lonely when we knew what would truly make you happy." Edward said.

I looked up at Peter and felt that pull again. I didn't want this. I didn't knew him... it was a lie. I felt like I knew him and I wanted him.

"No." I said and got up.

"Bella. Your first meeting was instinctual. Peter took care of you. Its a sign. He wouldn't have done it on purpose. Only a mate acts that way."

"But I don't know him..." I looked at Peter and started breathing heavier. I had to look for the pills. A panic attack was coming.

Peter got up and took my hand. He held it against his cheek and smiled at me.

"Bella, sweetheart, relax. I'm not here to take you away and marry you and make you a housewife. We are destined to be together but not by force. We are here to tell you the truth because Alice could see your desperation. We wanted to spare you the pain. Why search for something that I can give you easily? Bella I came here to meet you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want. Never. I want us to get to know each other. I want to court you, bring you flowers, take you out and...god I don't know. I wanna give you everything and I just need you to give me a chance. To trust me."

"But my life..."

"Will stay the way it is. You can still go to work. You can still have your friends. You can keep living here. We can go on dates, meet after your work and maybe spend some time. Maybe explore if this will work out. If you can find it in your heart to love me one day." he kissed the back of my hand tenderly and I wanted nothing more than to be locked into his arms.

"I... I need a little time right now. You can stay here. I'll just go into the backyard and think for a little while."

I hesitantly pulled my hand away and went into my backyard. I sat down on the bench and looked up into the sky.

I felt love and longing. Why did this happen to me?

Was this truly fate?

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there but after a while it got quite chilly and as I opened my eyes I saw that it was turning dark outside.

My thoughts had drifted off and I had made a decision. Alice visions never were wrong. She knew what she was doing. We all had a lot to work out but I knew that what I felt for Peter couldn't be wrong.

As I turned around I saw him standing near the door, his arms folded. His face serious, ready to attack if needed. He had kept a close eye on me. For how long I didn't know.

I walked up to him, stuck my hand out and smiled. "Hi...I'm Bella."

He smiled and took my hand in his. "Hello Darlin', I'm Peter."

**Well chapter one is done. Lets see how it will all work out. **

**I started writing this story a while ago. I was writing on my other stories (which I'm stuck with at the moment) and it all flowed easily. I already have 5 chapters and just need to edit them a little. So have a little faith with me.**

**I hope you like the story. And if you really do please give me some love.**

**The more I get the sooner I'll update!**

**Love & hugs**

**banygirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

I was standing outside her back door, watching her closely. Making sure nothing would harm her. I already knew that newly mated couples were more protective than normal. I was only driven by instinct. Everything inside of me wanted me to wrap my arms around her and keep her save. I didn't even trust the Cullen's. Jasper maybe...

My angel had her eyes closed. And I knew she didn't care for the outside world. She was trapped inside her mind. Sometimes she would smile. Sometimes she would frown. But always was she beautiful.

But still I wanted to yell at her, shake her, make her look out for herself. And the next second it dawned on me. She was feeling safe. She knew nothing would hurt her. Her heart made her trust in me. She just didn't knew it yet.

The day got later and soon it was starting to get dark outside. I felt Bella slowly get out of her mind. She shivered a little and I wanted to run up to her and warm her up.

And than she turned around and looked at me in wonder. She smiled and walked up to me and extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Bella." she said.

And I knew in that moment that she had accepted me. She would give me a try. And I would not disappoint her.

"Hi I'm Peter." I smiled back,brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand, letting her know how much I honored her and her presence and time.

Bella and I were sitting in her living room and she was telling me her story. How Charlie had gone missing a week after the Cullen's left. About Renee and Phil and her baby brother Jack and how Renee told her that she didn't think Bella was good for her family.

She told me about her college years, about the guys she dated and how unhappy she had been. She told me about her professor who always looked after her like a father. How he had send an application to Hearst Publishing Company for her and how she had moved to Dallas a day after graduation.

She told me about her friendship with Marty and how he had once fallen for a vampire as well.

I told her about my life after I was changed and I told her about Charlotte and how much it had hurt to lose her, about her betrayal. And she told me about Edward.

We talked about my diet and decided that for the time being I would keep this lifestyle up since it would be easier for me to be around her.

We talked about mating and what life would become like if we actually became a couple. I was a nomad. I traveled the world and Bella had her constant life. We decided to take one step at a time. But for her I would stay here, get a normal job and pay bills. Even if I had more than enough money for the rest of forever.

The Cullen's had all gone out and it was only me and Bella.

After a while she started to yawn and her eyes became heavy.

"Come on Angel you should sleep. You've had a very eventful day."

"You're probably right but I still have this script to read..."

"Hush you! I don't want to hear about it. Your health is more important. Go and get some sleep. I'll read the script and tell you about it." I offered.

"It's a cheesy romance novel for women."

"Oh perfect...just what I love to read!" I sighed dramatically.

Bella giggled and offered me her hand. Together we walked her bedroom. It was designed it a beautiful white and red color.

Bella went to the bathroom and changed into a short purple sleep dress with creme-colored socks. The dress hugged her breast and I wanted to bury my head between them...

I couldn't wait to make love to her...

Focus, Peter, focus!

Bella quickly slipped under the covers and snuggled herself up. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered good night and soon she was asleep.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed grabbed the script and started reading. I looked over her notes and started writing my own. It was horrible. After I read the whole script I keeled down next to Bella and watched her sleep.

When the sun came up I was still kneeling there and waited for her eyes to open. Her sleep got lighter and soon she opened her eyes. When she saw me she smiled. Her hand reached out from under the blanket and cupped my cheek. I wanted to crawl into her, seek her love and warmth. I turned my head and kissed her palm and nuzzled my nose against it.

Never in all my years had I felt so complete and safe. I could rest without fear.

"Good morning angel...I hope you slept well." I whispered.

"Mm...very well. I dreamed of you and me...we were at the beach and you were reading me a poem. Your hand rested on my thigh and you kept stroking it..."

A light blush covered her cheeks and I smiled at her.

"That sound wonderful."

Bella got up and went to take a shower. Meanwhile I made her bed.

When Bella came out she wore a emerald short dress, black knee high boots and a black jacket over it.

"You look beautiful my angel." I smiled and hugged her. "I wondered if you would like to go out with me today. We could have breakfast and than we could go for a walk. If you'd like..."

"That sound perfect." she smiled and grabbed her purse.

I changed as well and soon we were driving into the city.

We stopped at Bella favorite coffee shop and ordered breakfast. I learned more about what she liked and what not.

After breakfast we went to take a walk through the park. Today was a little market at the park and Bella looked at everything with wonder. We spend almost half an hour at a book stand and ended up buying 6 books.

At a jewelery stand we bough bracelets, necklaces, earrings and even a ring.

After a while we sat down on a bench and just enjoyed the light breeze. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and started nuzzling her nose into my neck. I put my finger under her chin, looked into her eyes and lowered my lips to hers. She perfect, warm and tasted fabulous. Bella gave me a small sigh when I let my tongue trail over her bottom lip. She slightly opened her lips and let me play with her tongue. Soon I felt her need to breathe again and gave her one last quick kiss before pulling away.

"Peter..."

"Yes angel?"

"Do you think...this will work out?"

"I'm absolutely positive. I know there is a lot we still have to figure out but we'll make it."

"I'm not worried about the things we have to figure out. I'm worried that...you will lose interested in me. I'm just plain old Bella. Nothing about me is fascinating or..."

"Stop this right now!" I hissed. I was furious. How could she talk about herself in that way?

"Peter what..."

"Bella nothing abut you is plain. You are beautiful, strong, patient, loving. You have a good heart and a good soul. You captivate my every being. I would listen to you in awe if you would read the telephone book. I know this is way to soon and I don't need you to say it back but I love you. With all my heart and hearing you talk so low about yourself is hurting me more than a thousand bites."

"Wow."

"I will never tire of you. You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know. Come on lets get back. The others probably want to talk to you."

I took her hand and we walked back.

I was still furious and we didn't speak. How could she feel this way? Who made her feel this way?

During our drive back Bella constantly looked out of the window and when we arrived home I could smell the salty tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry angel. I'm an idiot. One day and I can't keep you happy.!"

"I am happy. I'm just..."

"You're just what?"

"All my life I have never been enough. I wasn't enough for friends in Phoenix, I wasn't enough for the guys, I wasn't enough for Edwards, I wasn't enough for the Cullen's. I wasn't enough for friends in Forks, I wasn't enough for guys in college, I wasn't enough for Phil and Renee, I was never enough. How can I be enough for you?"

"Because I love you. I can't lie to you and tell you it will always be flowers and bees. We will go through fights and heartbreak. But at the end of the day I'll hold you in my arms, make love to you and apologize since we both know I will always be the jerk. I want you to be you not someone else. The person you are is amazing. You went through so much and look at you. You stand on your own feet, you have your own home, your work, everything that is possible. And here I stand. I never made anything impressive and yet you accept me. There is not a chance in hell you'll ever not be enough because the simple fact that you let me into your house and heart will make me always cherish the dirt you walk onto."

"Oh Peter...but will it be like that forever?"

"Yes. It will never change. Not while I can."

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" she smiled at me.

I brushed her tears of, slid my hand into her hair and crushed my lips to hers. A soft sigh escaped her lips and I smiled. This was so right. We kissed for what seemed like forever and when we parted I saw Emmett standing next to my window with a death glare.

"You're molesting my little baby sister in front of the neighborhood. Get out!" he growled.

Emmett was scary even to me. Especially when it came to Bella.

We got out of the car and went inside. Well I was walking ahead and Emmett stayed between me and Bella. Even as we sat on the couch.

This would be a very long forever...

Sleepwear: . 

Peter: ./2008/05/chace_

Peter & Bella in the park: ./1280x1920/a_c/crawford_gl_27aug10_

**So here is Chapter 2.**

**not as long as the first but it was almost done anyway so I'll just post it.**

**Hope you like it and keep all the great reviews coming. **

**Love and hugs**

**banygirl**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

We were all sitting in my living room and I'd never felt more uncomfortable. Emmett was trying to give Peter his final death by staring at him and sometimes he would start to growl.

Edward looked at me, probably still trying to read my mind.

Carlisle was sitting between Emmett and Edward. I bet he was talking to Edward through his mind and when Emmett growled Carlisle hit his leg.

Jasper was sitting next to Peter smiling like an idiot. Peter sat next to me and stared at Emmett, never breaking eye contact while caressing my hand.

And I...well I was sitting opposite to Edward trying to avoid his stare by being more than interested on the flowers on the table.

"Edwards no longer a virgin" Jasper suddenly said.

I turned to look at him and before anyone could say anything Emmett and Carlisle turned to Edward and screamed "What?".

And that was it. I couldn't hold the laughter in. And while I laughed like crazy the tears started running down my cheeks.

"Major whats wrong with her?" I heard Peter ask.

"She's having a nerves break down, I think. Her emotions are all over the place." he answered.

"Bella...sweetheart try to relax. Please you're scaring me!"

I could hear people all around me talking and before I knew what happened everything went black.

I opened my eyes I saw 4 pair of honey cold and one pair of red eyes staring down at me.

"What the hell?" I screamed and they all jumped away.

"You all come into my house and want me to accept this freaky story and you tell me you've been watching me for 10 years. Where have you been? Where have you been when I couldn't pay my rent and had to sleep at the church? Where have you been when my world started falling apart while dating all those weird guys? Where the fuck have you been when my father died and the only family left abandoned me? don't pretend like you care now!" I screamed and got off the couch when I felt someone grabbing m arm.

Turning around I saw Emmett standing behind me. "I was there. When you slept at the church. The whole night I was standing next to you making sure you were alright. When that weird guy-Tommy-touched you on your date and later called you names because you wouldn't sleep with him I beat him up. I was there Bella. All the time. I was protecting you. I missed you. When you had nightmares I would come to your room and hold you throughout the night. Sometimes I would slip money into your purse just to make sure you would have enough to buy food. Bella you're my little sister and I love you. Every day I wanted to grab you and keep you save from the world. Believe me when I say that you were never alone." Emmett said.

I didn't dare looking at him but when I did my heart broke. Emmett was crying. Really crying. Blood was running down his cheeks and he sobbed.

I walked up to him grabbed his hand and leaned my head against his chest. After a while I felt his arm go around my waist.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I...when you all left I was lost somehow. Not because I had lost love because I had lost a family. Ever since I was little girl I wondered what it was like to have a big family. And when I met you all I finally had that. I loved the way you would annoy me and I loved the way you would protect me, stand up for me. I love the fact that I knew Jasper would protect me as well. We may never talked that much but somehow I felt a connection. I loved Esme's cooking and her motherly character. I loved you fatherly side Carlisle. The things you could teach me and the way you would comfort me. I loved the way Alice would dress me up. It was annoying but I loved the talks we would always have. Rosalie was like that big sister: protecting me and still hating me in her own loving way. And suddenly it was all ripped from my hands and I didn't knew how to get it back. And than so much shit happened to me and I missed you. Edward said I would forget but I never did. And it hurt me so bad. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't scream. I was just...there. I wasn't living I was just a being on the planet. I ate and I drank and I worked and learned but I never felt. And now that I have you back I feel split apart. I want to run to, welcome you back in my world and act like nothing ever happened. But than I want to push you away. Keep my heart locked and be happy with the things I had." I sobbed.

"Bella what we did was cruel. And we all apologize to you. But we were blinded. Our reasons made us act. But you have to believe is that not a day passed by that we didn't miss you. Your laugh and your blush. The way you would lighten the whole family up. For the first time in over 400 years I felt like I needed to protect something. My family was always able to take care of its own. But you...you were so little so fragile. And sometimes I wondered what it would be like telling you all my stories, seeing the excitement in your eyes and I had hoped that once you were changed we would get closer but fate has other plans for you." Carlisle said.

"I don't want to lose you all again. I want to have you by my side." I whispered. "If I let you in again how will I know that you won't break my heart again. There are reasons to believe that you will. If Peter and I stay together I can't come with you..."

"Why, angel?"

"Your lifestyle. You drink human blood. How would this work out?"

"For you my angel I will change. I can make that happen. If you want to stay with your family I will try as hard as somehow possible to stay on an animal diet."

"But there is still so much. I don't want you to change. I love you the way that you are. I just...i want to see the world. I wanna go to Italy to eat as much as possible. I wanna go to India to meditate. I wanna go to Brazil to dance, I wanna go to France to drink whine...I wanna see the world. I wanna travel all around it. How can I with a family?"

"Bella being in a family doesn't mean you have to do everything they do. We love you and if you want to see the world do it. We will support you. In everything you do. No matter how hard the times get. We will stand beside you." Jasper said and took my hand.

"You would do that for me?"

"Bella if we have to we would destroy the world for you just to make all your wishes come true. You are worth it. Believe me. We just want you to live." he answered and smiled down at me.

"I can't let you in right now. But I will open my heart to welcome the family I once lost." I answered and sighed.

A few day later I still didn't knew where the girls way and somehow I didn't care. Being with guys was more than a lot of fun.

I had taken 2 weeks off, saying I wasn't feeling so good. They believed I was in shock from the 'false attack'.

Peter and I spend the days with the family but the evening and night always was for us.

Peter would take me out to dinner and than we took a walk around the park.

One night we went to the movies and one night we went to the theater to watch 'Hamlet'.

At night he would sit next to my bed and read me poems or novels. Or we would just talk. The mornings we would spend out in the backyard with the family.

Soon it was time for me to go back to work and I really didn't want to go. I suddenly noticed that going to work meant I couldn't spend enough time with Peter. Now I had to share my evenings with everyone.

After my first day I came home late. My feet burned and back hurt. I was in a bad mood and was hungry.

Just when I was about to open the door Peter stood in front of me.

"Come one angel. The tub is filled and dinner is in making." he said and lifted me into his arms.

Once in the bathroom he slipped of my shoes and started to open my dress. Over the last 2 weeks I had started to become more comfortable around him. Even though we didn't do anything I didn't have a problem showing myself in underwear in front of him. But never naked.

Peter left the bathroom after giving me a few quick kisses and I slipped into the bath tub.

I didn't know how long I had been in there but when the smell of food hit my nose I started to get up.

I dried of put on my short silky nightgown and a robe and went downstairs.

"Hello angel. How was your bath?" Peter asked.

"It was wonderful until I smelled the food. Now I'm more than hungry."

Peter chuckled and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

While I ate we joked a little and had fun.

"Where are the others?"

"Well Edward had to go back to Alaska for a few days, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper went hunting and will stay at the hotel for tonight and tomorrow they will come and say goodbye. Well Jasper will stay."

"They're leaving?"

"Not really. Emmett has to go back to college and Carlisle has to go back to work. Jasper wanted to stay with us if its alright with you?"

"I would love that. But when will I see the others again?"

"Well today I talked to your boss and...I...please don't get mad...you could get a few weeks of...well more like a year...well..."

"Peter..."

"OK. So I talked to your boss and I could arrange for you to get a year off work but you'd still have to read scripts and give your opinion. We could travel a little, visit the family...what do you think?"

"That sound wonderful... I would love that?"

"Bella can I ask you a question?"

"anything"

"Today I found a script...that you have written..."

"Yes. I always loved writing but nothing was ever good enough I guess."

"That is part two of my plan. Your boss said that if you would write a book about your journey he would suggest publishing it."

"Wow."

"You don't have to do those things I just...I wanted to do something for you...Something which I hoped you liked."

"I would love to do this but..."

"No buts Bella. Just say yes and we'll do this."

"OK...yes" I laughed.

Was this right? Could I trust him so easily? But what he did was amazing. I always wanted to travel, write my own books. I just wanted to be me. Ad somehow I felt like with Peter I could do this.

Later that evening Peter and I were sitting on the couch and read a script together. It was more than cheesy and every once in a while, when a sentence was more than horrible, Peter would jump up and do his most dramatic appearance. And would be lying on the floor laughing and crying.

"Tell me Peter. If you had the chance what pick up line would you use on me?" I suddenly asked.

"Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" he said and pressed his lips to mine.

I sighed...like I always did when we kissed. After a while he distanced our lips and looked into my eyes while running his thumb over my cheek and started to whisper:

"*Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love,  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
Oh, no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests.. and is never shaken.  
It is the star to every wandering bark  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love is not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come.  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out.. even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

I pressed my lips back to his, climbed onto his lap and grounded myself against him.

My heart beat was going wild and all I wanted him to do was kiss me and make love to me. I wanted him to rip my gown off and bury his face into my...

"How cheesy is that? We leave you guys alone and you try to get in to my sister nightgown with poems. Shame on you!" we heard from the door. Emmett...

I grabbed a pillow, pressed onto my head and groaned. If he kept this up I would be a horny teenager again soon.

***Sonnet CXVI by William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616) **

**I hope you all are well. Thank for those lovely reviews, they are like poems to my heart. ;)**

**here is the next chapter and please don't hate me for ending it that way.**

**Next chapter will bring a little more informations on the girls and we get to see the planing of the trip...**

**lets see how that will work out. **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow I think. **

**But I made it so far. (LoL my computer always wants to change 'made it' into 'mated')**

**See you all tomorrow...**

**love & hugs**

**banygirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter POV

"But you'll call and write?" my angel asked Emmett.

"Everyday. And make sure the pervert over there doesn't violate you?" he asked, draping his arm protectively over her shoulder.

"Emmy we talked about this! If he actually hurts me and I give you the OK you can hurt him in return otherwise...shut up and smile." she said.

"I just can't believe that you are grown up now!" he whined

"Oh Emmy I'll be your little sister forever but imagine I would interfere with your relationship..."

"I get it...I get it. We'll write me when you arrived in wherever you go first. And send pictures." he gave her a light kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight.

"I will. And say hi to the others for me will you?"

"Of course, Bells."

"Emmett its time. We have to go now or we'll miss our flight!" Carlisle said out of the car.

"By Baby-Bells. I'll miss you and don't forget I love you. I'm just a phone call away from you OK?"

"Yes. I love you too." Bella sniffled and it broke my heart.

Emmett got into the car and he had the same expression that Bella had. I took Bella into my arms and as I couldn't see the car anymore I led her inside.

Jasper was sitting outside reading a book we had bought for our trip. He had decided to join us for a while.

Bella went to sit next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. These two had gotten more than close as well. Jasper started reading out loud and I sighed.

I couldn't handle this situation. I didn't knew how to make her feel right again. I sighed again and went up into our bedroom. As I lay on the bed I inhaled the unmistakable smell that was Bella.

How could I make this right? I didn't knew. And for the first time in my life I felt lost. Really lost. And hurt.

Bella POV

"Jazzy?"

"Yes"

"What happened to you and Alice? Why didn't you leave with the rest of the family?"

"Well...Alice and I...we had a lot of problems. She couldn't understand that the lifestyle I had wasn't enough for me. I'm still a small country boy. I hate being dressed up all the time. I want to wear my jeans and boots. I wanna ride my bike and don't care about anything. We both...we were separating. Alice was happy with the way things were. Always having the same life. Repeating it over and over again. But that life is not made for me. I want more from life."

"So..."

"We decided that it would be best for us to separate for a while."

"Does love ever stay? I mean you and Alice were mates. How can you separate...how will this change Peter and me?"

"Bella...Alice and I weren't mates. We were in love but in our being we were to separated to ever be mates. You may not realize it now but Peter and you have so much in common. I never felt this special pull towards Alice. She saved me when I was lost. And I loved her for that. But she isn't my mate."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know how to act around Peter."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid to open my heart fully and get hurt again. I don't know how to talk to him because I don't want to hurt him. I'm just so confused. I don't know how to be what he needs."

"All you have to do is be yourself. Peter loves you. When he sees you he gets a warm feeling all around him, he feels protective and he feels lust. Peter is a good man. Many don't believe that but its true. If you handle him respectfully he will treasure you for the rest of eternity."

"But what if I make a mistake?"

"We all make mistakes. But those mistakes help us grow. Peter will guide you through them. And if you do fall he'll help you up. But I guess he won't every let you fall. Love means trust Bella. Peter knows you can't open up fully but maybe you should give him a try."

"You're probably right."

"He's in your bedroom." Jasper smiled and gave my head a light kiss.

As I entered our bedroom I saw Peter lying on the bed. His nose was buried into my pillow but he looked out of the window. He seemed to be deep in thoughts and somewhat lots. I lay behind him and hugged him tight to me.

"I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you. I'm afraid my heart will get broken again."

Peter took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm don't know how to treat you. I'm afraid you will run away from me when I do stupid things."

I sighed and hugged him even tighter.

"Peter I do love you. I'm not going to run. I'm just...so lost. How can I satisfy you?"

"Be yourself. Bella I don't judge you. I love you. And I fight for you. You just have to let me help you."

"I'll try. But please be patient with me."

"Forever."

and with that he kissed my hand again and we lay on the bed for a little while longer.

When we came downstairs we saw Jasper already making dinner for me.

"Hey you two. Everything alright?"

"Sure." we said at the same time and laughed.

"So I've been going through all these books and I wondered what our first stop will be..."

"I wanna go to London."

"Sure. Than we'll go to London."

"Oh we don't have to. It was just my opinion. If the two of you want to go somewhere else thats fine with me."

"Angel look at me...this trip is about you. We will go where you want to go. We will do everything you want to do."

"OK so London."

"Great."

As I walked into my living room I stumbled over a bag and fell to the floor cursing. Within a second Peter and Jasper were next to me.

"Angel did you hurt yourself? Are you OK?" Peter started checking me to make sure I was still in one piece.

"Yeah, yeah...everything's cool."

"Thank God." he breathed and helped me up.

"Tell me again why we had to take the first plane we could catch...and that at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Well we thought that it would be best for us to be there as soon as possible."

"Peter...i got up at 1 am...I'm tired and moody and I didn't get enough sleep. Now its 2 and we have to leave. My vacation starts with stress!" I hissed. I really wasn't a morning person.

"I'm sorry angel. I just..."

"Peter let her be. She's just grumpy in the early hours. Bella you can sleep on the plane and now shut that cute mouth and get into the car." Jasper said and pushed me out of the door.

I barley remembered getting out of the car and into the plane. But some when during the flight I started to wake up.

"See there Peter, sleeping beauty decided to join us." Jasper laughed.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" Peter whispered back and gave me a light kiss.

"Where are we?"

"Over the ocean?" Peter said

"I know that. What I meant was how much longer will we be on this plane before we land in London?" I hit his arm lightly.

"2 hours maybe. We'll be landing soon."

"Great."

The rest of the flight was spend in silence. Sometimes I would doze off only to be awake a few minutes later.

I couldn't wait to see London. I knew that the first minute I would set a foot on the British ground I would make myself a whole new person.

And for that I couldn't wait!

**So here it is...tell me what you think and you'll get more soon.**

**Love you all and thanks for those wonderful and sweet reviews. You guys are AMAZING!**

**love & hugs**

**banygirl**


End file.
